Jinx/Trivia
General * Jinx's dance references from .http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpRypccXif8 * (her nemesis' alias) , and are which coincidentally form CXVI (116) Jinx's 'release number'. * 's blast radius displays a smiley face upon impact. ** also displays a smiley face over Jinx upon activation. * Jinx is the first champion whose laugh animation automatically loops as well as the only one to currently have a login screen for all of her non-release skins. * Jinx's hair (or scarf on Mafia) form a heart when she dies. * Whenever Jinx is on the opposing team, and/or each gain the Catch me if you can! cosmetic debuff. Development * Jinx's production name was 'Psycho Arsenal'.Jinx at PAX East 2015 * Prior to her reveal Robert 'Ransom' Lo described Jinx's personality as 'unique' and her hair color as 'one only a champion has'. * Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa stated Jinx was inspired by the , from , and .Jinx's Influences * Jinx appeared for the very first time during Pool Party 2013 (Her head can be barely seen next to in ' artwork, and the corresponding login screen at the time was drawn from her first-person view). * Jinx straightforwardly means "ill omen", from the Pre-Greek noun ἴυγξ " ", a bird often used as a charm.Beekes, R.S.P. Etymological Dictionary of Greek, pp. 605-606. Quotes * references Tony Montana from . * Her lines reference . * references ("Isn't that just like a wop? Brings a knife to a gun fight.") * references 's theme. * references }}. * references Love Story. * references the eponymous meme. * According to Sarah Anne Williams (Jinx's voice actress) was inspired by 'Red vs. Blue' by Rooster Teeth. Jinx Voice Actress AMA Skins ; * The background is the same as 's but in ruins. * In early stages, the was named Mr. Pew-Pew and had a cat face painted on its guncannon. ; * She is dressed like a . * being hidden in a violin case references . * She dances the while the phonograph beside her plays 'Get Jinxed' 1920s style. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJC21zzkwoE ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * This is her only untattoed skin. * She is the second non-Legendary skin to have special voice-over lines (the others being , , , and ). * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** *** The Bounty Hunter and the Plague Rat can be seen in the background together with and . ; * She was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2015 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** * This skin was inspired from a fan-created concept sketch by Anti-Pioneer and was released 9 days before 2015. * Her Chroma pack was the first one released in Season 7. ; * She was released in celebration of Harrowing 2015 along with: ** ** * The original concept for a zombie-killing Jinx was a real-world survivor. However, designers decided to change the idea to zombie slayer since it'd fit better her personality. ** When talking about zombie-killing theme, Jinx was the first champion thought for the concept. * She uses homemade weaponry: a , a for and tanks, a and . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** *** , and can be seen in the background. ; * She references the genre of . ** Her back-tattoed wings and star effects reference from . While ulting, two black and white wings grow from her tattoos referencing from Sakura's anime. ** Her hairstyle references from . * She uses her new pets, Shiro and Kuro, as her weapons. ** They are the embodiment of Jinx's ferocious and troubled . ** In Japanese, "shiro" (白) means "white" and "kuro" (黒) means "black." ** They're fused together into her and their faces appear in the explosion. * Her dance animation was based on "Ievan Polkka Dance".Leek Dance Farm Girl but in Higher Quality ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * references a common moral choice in video games with diverging storylines. * When dying, Jinx cries out, This is a direct reference to the last words of in novel . * This skin was inspired from a fan-created skin concept by Selin Aydin. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * She was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2017 along with: ** ** * She is dressed like a . * She shares this theme with: ** ** Relations * Jinx is a Zaunite criminal who is wreaking havoc across Piltover 'for fun' and to provoke . * Jinx and are often by the community as sisters. The only reference to this on Jinx's release was her quote,"You think crazy? You should see my sister". There was never any implication that the sister was , but players equated Jinx's antagonization of Vi specifically as "sisterly bonding". ** Incidentally, Jinx only antagonized Vi specifically on English-speaking serves. Other servers showed her antagonizing other champions, such as . ** Shopkeeper Lyte later says to Vi, "You look like your sister! Er, wait, I'm not supposed to talk about that... ". This could be a confirmation that Vi has a sister, but could also be an example of Lyte repeating rumours he's heard from players (such as the rumour he heard from players that Lux and Ezreal were dating, which Lux herself later denied after hearing the rumour herself). ** In an interview with Ghostcrawler, he mentioned that Jinx and Vi are "sisters", but later confirmed that he was merely stating what he thought was true, and that the narrative team said otherwise. * remembers Jinx from before she went mad ("I '''had' a crush... until you started talking to the gun"'') * Jinx constantly wants to hug but he is quite terrified of her. ** Jinx believes he is a product of her imagination, more specifically, her consciense. Category:Champion trivia Category:2015 Lunar Revel Category:2015 Harrowing